Conventional systems for providing information to users typically involve storing user identifications in a database, determining from the users the attributes of the types of information they would like to be provided, associating those attributes with the user identification in the database, and then using the attributes to provide the users information that the users would like to be provided. Users may then receive information feeds that include information related to the attributes of their choosing. However, such conventional systems often have attributes associated with the users that are no longer relevant to the users as a result of users neglecting to update the attributes in a timely fashion as their information needs change, and therefore provide the users with either information considered irrelevant or excessive by the users, to the point that the users may become overwhelmed and ignore the information or delete the information without reading it—consequently, important information may become lost in a sea of less important information.
Furthermore, conventional information provision systems leave it to users to research the information they are provided in order to determine which portions of that information are important to them and whether additional information should be retrieved based on their research. However, the majority of users in such systems do not spend time determining which portions of the information are important to them, developing questions about the information, and/or pursuing additional information.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method for providing information and information experts to a plurality of users with an ability to better ensure that information provided to the users is consistently relevant to the users' current needs, to inform the users of which portions of the information may be particularly important to them, and provide the users with experts to discuss those or other portions of the information, all with minimal effort on the part of the users.